


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #14 -- Bondage

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 100 kinks, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, M/M, Scarves, satin scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe tries an alternative to handcuffs.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #14 -- Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Considering the last incident with the handcuffs, Poe has been careful in terms of ever trying bondage again. But Ben’s ready to try again. With scarves instead, Poe’s suggested. “You won’t ever have to wear the cuffs again if you don’t want to, angel,” Poe said, all while kissing his forehead. “I was stupid to think that the cuffs were a good idea.”

“You weren’t stupid,” Ben said.

“I was. I was incredibly foolish.”

So they’re here, Ben lying down even as Poe ties his wrists to the headboard with silk scarves, and he won’t deny that he’s definitely trying something new. All the while, he reminds himself of the safeword if things go wrong. Poe is not Lisaris. Poe is his partner, Poe loves him. And that’s what matters the most. Poe’s here. He loves him. He loves him.

The scarves feel different around his wrists. Satiny. Smooth. Ben is so very stretched out in that moment that he feels vulnerable. Very, actually. Even as Poe checks to make sure that he hasn’t tied too tightly, though, Ben’s reassured that he’s safe with Poe, that Poe loves him, that all he needs to do is say the safeword and everything will be fine.

Ben looks up at Poe once Poe’s done checking. “What do you have in mind?” he says.

“Well, to begin with,” Poe says. “I’m thinking of exploring that beautiful body of yours.”

Ben flushes. There is something pleasurable about being so wanted, so desired, so adored. Every time Poe lays on a compliment about his body, Ben feels as if it really sinks in, really soaks through.

“You’re ready?” Poe says.

“Yes.”

Poe’s mouth all but devours him, carefully staying away from his more ticklish spots, kissing down his neck and chest, sucking on his nipples and making Ben cry out with sudden need, sudden longing. He kisses and nibbles down his stomach as well, and Ben doesn't know why Poe has such an obsession with his gut, but it feels good, all of it, and Ben needs, he needs...

“Please,” he says. “Please!” He’s already impatient for release, and he needs Poe so badly.

Poe smiles up at him, almost slyly, as if to say all in its good time.

After what seems like a too-long stretch of nibbling and nuzzling, Poe’s mouth hovers over Ben’s shaft and Ben moans. He can still remember the first time Poe did something so generous for him -- and how he wanted to do something just as good for Poe, to make him feel good as well. Poe speaks softly, his breath just making Ben’s shaft ache even more. “You want this, don’t you?”

“Please.” Ben’s teetering on the edge of being a wreck now. “Please, Poe...”

Poe takes him into his mouth and already it’s the sweetest sort of bliss that Ben can feel in that moment. He wishes his hands weren’t tied so he could properly thank Poe for doing this for him, pet his hair -- instead, he finds he has to rely on his voice in order to properly praise his lover. He says things like “please” and “more” even as Poe pleasures him, guiding Poe, until he feels the familiar feeling of needing to burst.

“Poe -- I need...I need to come, please...”

Poe withdraws and says, voice a bit rough (and stars, it just sounds more beautiful), “Come for me, angel. I want to taste you.”

Ben does even as Poe resumes his licking, his sucking, in streams that seem almost relentless. Poe swallows them all until Ben’s a loose-limbed, well-kriffed man.

Poe unties him, fusses over him, murmuring praise in between checking Ben’s wrists, and Ben knows that he’s taken the first step in terms of not being intimidated by all this. Maybe he’s not ready for handcuffs, but this...he wouldn’t say no to another try of the silk scarves. 


End file.
